Gustaf Ackerman
Background Gustaf, or "The Gooz", as radio fans know him, is one half of the popular morning radio show "Winslow & The Gooz", heard on WIRM in Tucson, Arizona. He is known for his broken English as punchlines to joke. One of his more popular bits is "No Is Funny", where fans call in and tell jokes, trying to make Ackerman laugh. However, most jokes, using play on words, idioms, and other humor devices, are not understood by him, causing him to declare, "No is funny." His entrance into mixed martial arts came after having HCL light heavyweight Ralph Marshall on as a guest, who was impressed by Gustaf's ability to take a punch, during a radio stunt where the hosts, interns, and WIRM executives, all took punches to the face by Marshall. Ackerman then was enlisted to train at Bully Factory along with Marshall. Gustaf claims that his favorite quote of Marshall's during the show was "Little league is a lot like martial arts: The losers leave with their bodies and spirits brusied, broken, and somewhat violated. Or maybe that was just my coach's philosophy when I was 8..." MMA record |- | |align=center| | A-Von Cooley | | HCL 55 | August 28, 2016 |align=center| |align=center| | Denver, Colorado | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 10-2 | "Slim" Lindley | KO (Left hook) | HCL 49 | February 28, 2016 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:59 | London, England | For the HCL Middleweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 10-1 | Fernando Pasquale | TKO (Punches) | HCL 45 | October 18, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:00 | South Tucson, Arizona | For the HCL Middleweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-1 | Patrick Melvin | TKO (Punches) | HCL 41 | June 28, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:10 | Morin Heights, Quebec | For the HCL Middleweight Championship, FOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-1 | Caramel Thunderbird | KO (Left hook) | HCL 37 | January 18, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:05 | Tupelo, Mississippi | For the HCL Middleweight Championship, KOTN |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-1 | Ronald Shemp | TKO (Punches) | HCL 34 | September 28, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 2:25 | Denver, Colorado | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-1 | Walter Shunt | KO (Mounted punches) | HCL 30 | May 25, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:45 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-1 | Caramel Thunderbird | KO (Left hook) | HCL 25 | November 10, 2013 |align=center| 4 |align=center| 3:39 | Portland, Oregon | For the HCL Middleweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-0 | Anthony Rosario | KO (Mounted punches) | HCL 21 | June 9, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:59 | Tupelo, Mississippi | For the HCL Middleweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-0 | "Slim" Lindley | TKO (Punches) | HCL 17 | March 10, 2013 |align=center| 4 |align=center| 2:32 | Vineyard Haven, Massachusetts | Final for the HCL Middleweight Championship, Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-0 | Steve Bonaventure | KO (Left hook) | HCL 15 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:04 | London, England | MW Semifinal, KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Caramel Thunderbird | TKO (Punches) | HCL 13 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:24 | Hanford, California | MW Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Dan Filbert | TKO (punches) | HCL 11 | November 4, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:56 | Lakehurst, New Jersey | MW First Round, Fight of the Night |} ----